carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kauyon'Eshh
+++ A Report on the Tau Organisation known as Kauyon’Eshh +++ +++ Report Reference: ISE-6544-JDO-1 +++ +++ Author: Inquisitor Hannibal Isenberg +++ +++ Date: 5.273.974.M41 +++ My lords and peers, No doubt you will all be aware of the interactions between the four main Tau castes and the mysterious fifth caste, the Ethereals (see report ISE-8623-HSD-2). The Ethereals are commonly seen as the leaders and policy makers of the Tau Empire. However my information shows me that some members of this Caste act as free roaming agents of the Tau Empire; seeking out threats (both internal and external) to what they call ‘The Greater Good’ in a similar manner to our own Holy Inquisition. Thus far I have been unable to gather much information on this cabal of Ethereals or even to determine whether they think of themselves as a coherent organisation. In this, as in most other matters, the Ethereals are a mystery. What I have discovered is that these cowardly beings usually act through agents who carry out their will while they remain firmly behind the scenes. Interrogation of one of one such agent captured by my team tells me that these operatives are known as the Kauyon’Eshh, which roughly translates as the ‘Silent Hunters’. From what little I discovered before the agent was rescued it appears that the Kauyon’Eshh is made up of members of all four castes, led by the Ethereals, and that they are highly trained in their specialist fi elds. As one would expect, the majority of their front-line agents come from the Fire Caste. They perform all manner of ‘black ops’ such as reconnaissance, demolitions work and assassinations as directed by their Ethereal leaders in their mission to defend ‘The Greater Good’. My intelligence tells me that these agents were responsible for the destruction of the Imperial Cruiser Hawkwind while in dry-dock above Hasina Prime, the assassination of the late Governor of Hackstor III and most worryingly, the theft of the ++INSUFFICIENT SECURITY PERMISSIONS++ from the Inquisitorial stronghold on Klysforge. A preliminary medical carried out on the operative suggests that as well as undergoing intense training, the agents of the Kauyon’Eshh also undergo some biological modif cation (see report ISE-6544-JDO-1 Appendix B). It is may estimation that although these xenos agents will never reach the peak of ability seen by members of the Officio Assassinorum due to the inferior physiology of their race, they are still formidable opponents and should be tackled with caution. The armour worn by these agents appears to be a modifi ed version of that seen on Tau Fire Warriors and Pathfinders. They also appear to be supplied with the best of the heretical technology produced by the Tau Earth Caste. Assuming that the subject acquired by my team is representative of these agents then it seems that like most Tau, they prefer to fight at range. The agent we captured was carrying a Pulse Carbine with a Pulse Pistol as backup and used the word Hol’yth when he referred to these. Unable to translate this word I assume it must be a name, so for now I have dubbed them as being Hol’yth Variant Pulse Weapons. They are different to both the variant commonly carried by the Fire Caste, and to the variant often supplied to the traitorous Gue’vesa. Scarring on the agents body found during the medical matched that often seen during autopsies of Pathfinders who were equipped with the experimental Rail Rifle. My assumption is therefore that the Kauyon’Eshh use a modifi ed Rail Rifle for ranged assassinations. Analysis of the xenos agents armour shows that it incorporates miniature versions of systems often fitted to larger Tau battle-suits such as advanced scanning and communications equipment and drone controllers. The few Pict and Vox records we have of the the Kauyon’Eshh agents are all from systems close to the Tau Sept of Dal’yth and suggest that their primary weapon is usually stealth. Although not present in the armour of the agent we captured, there is evidence that some of their suits are fi tted with a derivative of the stealth fi elds fi tted to the XV-15 and XV-25 battlesuits. Unlike these more common suits, the armour worn by the Kauyon’Eshh is too light to carry a full stealth system, so instead it seems that small camo-field generators are fitted to some of the larger armour plates allowing the agent to blend into their surroundings to a certain extent. My findings suggest that the Kauyon’Eshh represent a very real threat to our operations in and around Tau space. At this time I do not know whether they are specifi c to the Sept of Dal’yth or are active across the whole Tau Empire. Therefore, I advise that we dedicate more resources to discover the true scale of their operations and put in place plans to counter the threat they pose. +++ End Report +++